K the Queen of Silver Lily
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Saya Konohana adalah seorang gadis yang sederhana tampa terduga memiliki banyak hal yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya, keputusanya untuk tinggal dengan kedua kakak angkatnya membawanya dalam masalah dan konflik tak berujung, dan menyimpan banyak Rahasia tidak terduga. (Chapter 3 - Incaran) -SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017-
1. Chapter 1 -- Awal dari Segalanya

_50 Tahun yang lalu terdengar sebuah kabar Angin._

 _Jauh di-Hokaido barat dinegri Sakura bersalju terdengar kisah yang amat terkenal._

 _Sebuah kisah tentang Negeri yang ditinggali Para Sumoners dan Shaman para wanita biara yang terkenal dengan kempuan material-arts yang menakjubkan._

 _Baik dari segi-kemampuan menyembuhkan, maupun segi pertarungan._

 _Terdapat desas - desus disana, Soal terdapat seseorang wanita, yang menjadi pemimpin terkuat._

 _Memiliki kempuan Sebagai._

 _Seorang Raja._

 _Namun nama serta desas-desus mereka semua menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ,mereka seperti menghilang dari dunia?_

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***K-PROJECT***

 **"-_-_-[K] the Queen of Silver Lily-_- _-"**

 **By**

 **"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Sesosok gadis nampak berjalan santai dengan sedikit santai dipagi yang dingin dan mengenakan baju siswa untuk musim dingin, Seragam tebal berwarna biru, yaitu kemeja dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, dalam putih dan Rok selutut bergaris-garis, dibawahanya dia mengunakan rok panjang dan sepatu hitam, ia juga mengenakan Shall abu-abu rajutan membelit lehernya, sepanjang mata memandang tampak banyak murit yang antusias berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

"Dingin!," Menekan Syal yang membungkus lehernya, sampai menutupi mulut, dan menatap kesekeliling yang semakin berkabut membuatnya sedikit jenuh. "Harusnya aku pindah awal musim panas saja! Jika bukan karna Shun-nii meminta kepindahanku lebih cepat dan tinggal bersamanya, huuh!,"Gadis itu nampak mengumal kecil,"sembari mengusap telinganya yang memerah dan mencoba menghangatkannya.

 **(Tring..Master you have calling)**

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia merabah saku seragamnya, dan mencari ponsel miliknya, yang sengaja tak mengunakan nada dering, melainkan pesan suara.

"Halo?!,"Jawabnya langsung mengangkat ponselnya, tampa mengecek User-nambernya. "Halo-Saya disini?!,"Ucap gadis itu dengan nada Formal.

 **[Saya-chan, ini Aku Tareda]** Ucap Suara panggilan dari sebrang terdengar bersahabat, namun nampaknya wajah gadis yang dipanggilnya Saya, atau panggilan aslinya **Saya Konohana** nampak tak bad-mood.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Chan' aku tak menyukainya,"Balas Saya dingin.

 **[Horra~Horra! Kau tak pernah berubah meski sedikit Feminim, bagaimana kau bisa laku(istilah singkat menikah) atau dapat pacar, jika sikapmu masih dingin begitu Saya-Baka?]** Balas suara gadis dari sebrang telpon, suaranya yang melengking, cibiran keras. Pada Saya yang menerima sambungan telepon, yang merasa shock mendengarnya.

"Apa maumu menelpon sekarang aku ingin pergi kesekolah ada apa?!,"Tanya Saya dengan dengusan bosan, nampaknya gadis dingin itu nampak bad mood saat ini.

 **[Paman Kai-kun memberitahku lewat pesan, jika dia mengirim Pesan-Gelombang, dan nanti aku akan mengirimnya padamu lewat ponsel]** Ucapnya.

"Ya! Makasih nanti aku akan membacanya,"Ucap Saya menghelah nafas berat. Memiliki seorang Paman yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan dan perjalanan rahasia, selalu membuat Saya merasa jengkel sendiri meskipun menyimpanya begitu saja, memang mereka ini hidup dizaman penjajahan, apa-apa harus mengunakan pesan gelombang segala, meskipun Saya lumayan mahir membaca Kode dalam gelombang suara, dan Kei selalu beralasan jika ini demi keselamatan dirinya, dan agar percakapan Kei dan Saya tidak akan disadap atau dicopy."..haaah,"Saya menghelah nafas pendek, ia mengakhiri telponya yang langsung dimatikan begitu saja, dan ditaruhnya disaku bajunya. " _Paman-Kei sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu sih!,_ "Ucap Saya dalam hati.

Saya kembali berjalan, menuju Sekolah tampa memikirkan rasa dingin ditubuhnya, ia-pun mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, namun nampaknya sang **Dewa-Fortuna** sedang tidak adil hari ini. "AWAS KAMU YANG DIDEPAN!,"Teriak seseorang dengan keras membuat Saya menoleh bingung dengan inrupsi suara dan-

 **GUBRAAAKKK!**

Pandangan Saya nampak mengabur, dikarnakan bokongnya menghantam ubin yang dingin dan setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran dia merasa tubuhnya terasa digenjet oleh sesuatu diatasnya. "Aduh..?,"Rintihnya karna merasa berat, ia melirik pemuda manis, dan memiliki mata layaknya seekor kucing, Surai orange tua, dengan topi plos hitam yang dikenakan wajah sang lelaki nampak tengah berada diatas dadanya, dan menemplokan kepalanya didadanya.

"MI-MI-INGGIIRRR!," Bola mata coklat keemasan Saya membulat Shock lalu menjerit dengan nada emosi dan langsung saja menendang Pemuda itu hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang. "Mesum!,"Bisiknya Horror, bisa-bisanya ia mengalami hal asusila dan pelecehan dipagi hari(Author : apa ini tak-berlebihan).

"Oi-oi soal itu aku?,"Ucap lelaki itu salah tingkah, dan wajahnya berubah karna melihat Saya. "P-Perempuan,"Ucapnya dengan wajah nampak bersemu merah.

"MESUM,"Saya mengumal keras dengan wajah sudah seperti udang rebus dan langsung meraih Skateboard putih yang tampaknya milik pemuda, dan melemparkanya ketubuh sang pemuda dengan sukses ternyata mengenai kepalanya.

 **BRAAAKK!**

"Adwww!,"

"Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi **AHO-NEKO**!," Balas Saya kesal lalu menarik tasnya, dan berlari meninggalkan sikorban yang nampak meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur amat keras, merutuki nasip kepalanya yang terbentur Skateboard putih yang nampaknya terbuat dari Kayu serta besi yang lumayan kokoh.

"Yaaattttaaaaa-Kun kau tak apa-apa!,"Seorang lelaki dengat tubuh gemuk, dengan rambut pirang menatap lelaki itu, sembari membawa bungkusan belanjaan.

"Menurutmu?,"Tanya lelaki itu kesal.

"Buruk..heheheheh...ternyata pengendara Skateboard handal sepertimu bisa jatuh juga,"Ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"URUSAII!,"Racaw lelaki yang bernama Yata nampak memasang expresi kesal dan siap untuk mendang lelaki tersebut.

DUAAAAKKKK!

"Gyaaaa!,"Lelaki itu menyengit kesakitan saat lelaki bernama Yata menendang kakinya.

"Siapa gadis itu tumben kau tak menghajar wanita, bukankah kau sudah biasa bertarung bahkan dengan Senri-Chan kau tak gentar seperti itu,"Tanya Seseorang dibelakang - seorang lelaki tampan, dengan rambut pirang, dan mengenakan kacamata ungu yang nampak mempesona juga sibuk membawa belanjaan.

"BAKA! Mana aku tahu!,"Racaw kesal Yata sembari memijat pelipisnya yang nampaknya bengkak. "Eh?," Yata terdiam melirik, tak sengaja kakinya menyengol sesuatu terjatuh dilantai didekatnya, dan yang terjatuh disana adalah sebuah Note-book mini hitam, milik gadis yang merupakan milik **SMA GAUKUEN.**

 **BIODATA**

 **[Name User : Saya Konohana]**

 **[Student : S-GAUKUEN]**

 **[AI : 000xzezixmneo]**

 **[Sex : Famale]**

 **"** _ **Saya konohana?, itukah namanya!**_ **,"**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"EEEeeeeeeee! Dimanaaa Card-kuuuu!,"Saya menjerit dalam hati mengobrak-abrik tasnya, demi menemukan kartu sisiwa dan Card untuk pemindai gerbang, jika tak ada itu dia tak akan bisa masuk kesekolah, apa yang harus dikatakanya pada Shun jika dihari kepindahanya dia harus bermasalah karna hilangnya kartu siswanya.

"Hei mengapa kau berada disitu?!,"Seorang gadis nampak menyapa, Saya menoleh menemukan seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan dua mainan rambut perak diujung kiri/kanan rambutnya, irisnya yang coklat terang nampak terlihat bersahabat dan juga ramah.

"Se-sebenarnya?!,"Usai ditanya seperti itu Saya menceritakan segalanya, pada gadis manis yang baru dia temui, dan respon yang didapat Saya adalah Simpati yang penuh.

"Eh! Kartumu hilang?!,"Ucapnya dengan nada kaget, namun sebuah senyuman nampak terlihat dibibirnya. "Nee mumpung kita sekelas bagaimana kalau hari ini masuk mengunakan kartuku, nanti kau bisa meminta pihak sekolah membuat kartu sementara sampai kartumu jadi?!,"Ucapnya.

"S-sungguhkah?!,"

"Hm...Aku **Kukuri Yukizome** ,"Ucap Kukuri sembari tersenyum manis, nampak menatap ramah pada Saya.

"Aku Saya Konohana, Arigatou Yukizome-san,"Saya membungkuk-rendah dengan nada masih terdengar cangung dan langsung berlari kecil mengekori Kukuri memasuki sekolah.

"Saya? Panggil saja Aku Kukuri aku tak terlalu kena formalitas sebenarnya,"Ucap Kukuri sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Kukuri-san,"

"Nah bagus begitu," Akhirnya Saya mau-pun Kukuri, berkeliling dan juga mencari daftar acak setiap siswa, mereka juga mengecek mading untuk mencari informasi yang ternyata keduanya ditempatkan dikelas yang sama.

"Ternyata kita sekelas, Saya!,"Ucap Kukuri senang.

"Um!," Saya hanya tersenyum, sembari mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kukuri.

"Hari ini hari pertama sekolah, kita diizinkan memilih bangku pada awal, karna masih bebas memilih bangku bagaimana jika kau sebangku denganku?,"Ucap Kukuri.

"Boleh saja!,"Ucap Saya sembari tersenyum, dan keduanya menemukan tempat duduk disebelah kanan deretan ketiga lumayan dekat dengan papan tulis. Setelah kedatangan guru, seluruh murid juga memperkenalkan diri secara satu - persatu untuk mengisi daftar apsen, upacara merapikan duduk dan tibalah diurusan belajar.

"Anak-anak buka buku halaman pertama soal fisika,"Ucap sang Guru dan semuanya serentak mendengar dan melakukan tugas.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Ah! Baru saja masuk sekolah ini pelajaran ini,"Ucap Kukuri menghelah nafas, Usai pelajaran dan para siswi dan siswa diperbolehkan untuk Istirahat selama 15 manit, untuk melanjutkan kepelajaran lainya nanti, saat ini Kukuri, Saya dan seorang gadis berambut Down-Greend tengah makan bekal ditaman Sekolah.

"Jangan begitu Kukuri-san!,"Bujuk Saya menyemagati.

"Ah benar kata Saya-san Kukuri chan dan selamat berjuang disekolah baru Saya-san,"Ucap seorang gadis berambut down-green, rambutnya dikepang melingkar disisi kiri, kananya namanya adalah **Sakura Asakama** teman Kukuri sejak dibangku SD dan juga yang mengajak Saya buat makan bersama - sama ini awal yang baik bagi Saya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **[SKIP TIME]**

"Hari ini aku benar-benar Sial,"Umpat Saya dengan pandangan kesal gadis itu, berjalan perlahan beberapa menit yang lalu setelah meninggalkan sekolah, dan memutuskan hendak jalan-jalan , setelah berpisah digerbang dengan Kukuri dan Sakura, ia memutuskan jalan kaki sendirian untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan mengingat lokasi yang ia lewati.

Tiba-tiba.

 **BRUAAKK!**

Bola mata Saya membulat hebat? Bagaimana tidak Saya, melihat adengan bunuh membunuh, sekelompok orang, yang menjadi dua kubu, yang terpecah tak jauh dihadapanya. Terlihat berbagai warna serangan yang mereka lontarkan, gelisan pedang, warna api, serangan benda tumpul dan lain-lain, sementara orang-orang biasa yang panik nampak berlari kocar-kacir.

DUAAARRR!

DUAAARRRR!

DDUAAARRRRR!

"Mama! Kakak Mamaku dimana,"Ucap Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang, dengan baju Alpocadot merah dan dalaman baju lengan panjang, terkesan amat manis seperti boneka 'Supermario' berteriak panic ketakutan, terus memanggil nama Ibunya berkali-kali, Saya terdiam menatap anak itu.

"Mama! Mamaaa! MAMA!,"Dibalik kepanikan semua orang nampak tak ada menghiraukan keadaan sianak kecil, yang menangis ketakutan tiba-tiba sebuah sabetan pedang dari Kubu lelaki yang berpakean biru, nampak akan mengenainya, nampaknya itu serangan nyasar.

"Eh!,"

 **SHAAATTT!**

Saya lalu berlari dan memeluk anak kecil itu dan berlari menjauh hinggah serangan tak jadi mengenai anak itu dan dirinya. Usai bahaya yang telah lewat Ia mengendong menjauhkan anak-lelaki itu dari lokasi pertarungan. "Ada apa ini Sebenarnya?,"Ucap Saya menghelah nafas dalam.

Saya terdiam lalu menatap orang-orang yang masih sibuk lalu mengamuk dengan serangan bertubi-tubi, Saya pun menoleh pada anak kecil dipangkuanya. "Eh kau baik-baik saja?!,"Tanya Saya melirik anak kecil yang tadi yang dia tolong.

"Kak lenganku berdarah!,"Celetuknya menunjukan lenganya yang robek tergelis sesuatu, nampaknya luka itu didapatkan sebelum Saya menolongnya.

"Tenang ada Kakak disini,"Ucap Saya lalu merobek baju lengan panjang milik sianak lalu melihat luka si-anak, terlihat sayatan yang syukurnya tak terlalu besar. "Syukurlah tak terlalu dalam,"Ucap Saya menghelah nafas lega. lalu perlahan tangan Saya terulur ke luka anak kecil itu bersamaan Aura kehijauan nampak mengeluar, dari telapak tangan Saya, cahaya berpendar memasuki luka tubuh anak itu, dan sel-selnya tertutup tampa bekas. "Ne adik kecil apa masih sakit?!,"Tanya Saya memastikan.

"Tidak!,"Jawab Anak kecil itu, sembari menatap saya dengan pandangan tersenyum.

"Nah Nama kakak Konohana Saya,"Panggil Saya sembari tersenyum manis. "eh siapa namamu?!,"Tanyanya.

"Edara Yota,"Ucap anak itu.

"Nee..namamu bagus Ayo kita cari ibumu!,"Ucap Saya denga senyuman lalu menarik tangan Yota, yang agak melambat mencerna kata-kata Saya.

"Unn.."Ucap Yota disertai anggukan, senyuman samar diwajahnya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **[Beberapa Jam setelahnya]**

"Ah! Padahal ini sudah telat dua jam untuk pulang, apa Saya kesasar, dan kenapa telponya malah tidak diangkat begini!,"Celetuk seseorang lelaki dengan pandangan kesal, lelaki berambut panjang sepinggang dan sering dikuncir Hitam, nampak mondar-mandir berkali-kali menunggu telpon masuk namun tak juga ada yang mengakat.

"Jangan terlalu takut Shun-san," Noir-sembari menghelah nafas, sejak tadi pemuda berambut merah terang, jabrik berantakan nampak duduk disofa, dan iris matanya yang berwarna Violet nampak sibuk sejak tadi untuk, mondar-mandir tak ada henti.

"Apa kau yakin Noir? Ini sudah dua jam?!,"Ucap Shun, sedikit menaikan suaranya.

 **TOK!TOK!TOK!**

Kedua pria yang nampak sedang adu mulut, menoleh saat ada suara ketukan pintu secara bersamaan, dan Shun langsung menuju pintu keluar dengan pandangan tergesah-gesah "Ia sebentarrr! ,"Laki-laki itu lalu bergegas menuju pintu lalu mendekati, sambil berlari kecil dan memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit kusut, dan moodnya yang sedikit kurang baik, lalu membuka pintu dan ternyata orang yang dia cari adalah orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"SAYAAA!, Kau darimana saja! Dan kenapa penampilanmu berantakan begini, pergi sekolah rapih - rapih kenapa pulang - pulang langsung amburadul begini,"Cecar Shun menantap Saya dengan pandangan melotot dari Atas rambut sampai ujung Kaki.

"Kau berantakan sekali?,"Noir muncul dari balik punggung Shun dan ikut memandangi tubuh Saya yang nampak berdebu dan tidak karuan.

"Maafkan aku Shun-nii\Noir-nii,"Ucapnya sembari menghelah Nafas.

"Bagaimana kita bicarakan nanti saja?! Lalu jelaskan diruang makan,"Ucap Noir.

"Kau masuk mandi dan ganti pakean, setelah itu makan,"Ucap Shun pada Saya.

"Baiklah,"

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Makanlah yang banyak!,"Ucap Shun, Saat ini lelaki itu meletakan sepiring Omelet dalam porsi yang besar, dimeja makan bersamaan dengan, Noir yang juga sedang duduk di sofa depan tv tak jauh dari meja makan, tak jauh dari tempat Saya sedang sarapan.

"Noir? Ayo makan!,"Panggil Shun, sembari meletakan satu piring besar diperuntunkan untuk Noir.

"Nee-Shun-chan?!,"Ucap Noir dengan nada malas sembari melirik Shun yang sedang mengambil sekotak Jus dari dalam kulkas.

"Ah! Ada apa?!,"Shun melirik Noir, sembari menatap jari telunjuk Noir yang menunjuk layar tv meminta menonton berita yang sedang ditayangkan di TV, dan lelaki berambut panjang Go-Greend itu melepas celemek yang ia kenakan meletakanya dipinggir meja makan, lalu duduk disofa dan duduk disamping Noir.

"Nampaknya Kondisi sedang bermasalah ?!,"Ucap Noir.

"Ah! masalahnya sudah bermasalah?!,"Ucap Shun keduanya menghelah nafas dengan tatapan sulit diartikan bagi Saya.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Saya terdiam, yah dia tentu masih ingat dengan dengan kejadian, yang menimpanya tadi siang tentu saja dia tak bilang, apa yang terjadi pada kakak-kakaknya itu. **Shun Yunan** tripikal lelaki yang diidamkan para wanita dia pria yang baik namun kalem, hangat, dimata Saya dia adalah lelaki yang selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, begitu pula **Noir Carsein** juga ada lelaki kalem, tampan serta berprawakan dingin, dimana Noir terlihat tak mempedulikan melindungi orang lain dimata orang lain, tapi Saya tahu bahwa Noir adalah pemuda yang sangat lembut dan selalu melindungi orang penting baginya. Rasanya terkadang Saya merasa agak minder dilindungi oleh dua kakak yang terkesan terlalu sempurna dibanding diri sendiri.

"Oi Saya? Ada apa!,"Ucap Shun lalu membelai kepala Saya yang nampaknya melamun, sejenak bolamata emas Saya nampak membulat karna terkejut, melihat tingkah Saya, Shun hanya tersenyum manis, memandang sosok adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja?!,"Ucap Saya tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku kak akau tadi hanya berkeliling agar gampang tersesat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selain sekolah? Apakah kau akan kerja Part-time sebagai pengisi waktu seperti disekolah lamamu? Aku dengar dari bibi bukanya rencanya kau ingin mencari kesibukan juga?!,"Tanya Shun lalu meraih kursi makan didekat Saya. "Gomene? Aku tak bisa menjagamu sering-sering karna aku juga banyak pekerjaan?,"Jawabnya miris.

"Aku juga,"Ucap Noir datar.

"Ah mungkin aku aku akan mencari pekerjaan?! Part-time untuk kesibukan sekolah,"Ucap Saya adalah gadis yang aktif dia bahkan tak ingin menjadi beban bagi para kakaknya.

"Saya? Kau perlukan ini?,"Ucap Noir langsung melempar, sebuah koran tampa menoleh. "Kulihat banyak juga jatwal lamaran pekerjaan,"Ucap Noir.

"Terimakasi?!,"Ucap Saya sementara Noir hanya memandang datar.

"Hunnn..."Noir hanya berber Hum ria, Saya lalu membuka Surat lamaran dan lalu tertarik melihat bebarapa lamaran kerja yang ada dalam Koran. Sementara Shun mengambil piring kotor milik Saya dan pergi didapur, sementara Noir kembali fokus pada berita. Sampai mata Saya menatap halaman bertuliskan.

 **Dibutuhkan? Seorang pembuat Cake**

 **Gaji sesuai pembicaraan! Mendaftarlah.**

 **Honomura Kafe.**

 **Jumat : Februari 26 - 2016**

 **(Lighiting Shun)**

 **[Bersambung]**

"


	2. Chapter 2 -- Honumura Cafe

**"Ah," Saya mengumal redah, sembari melirik gedung Nomuhara-Cafe yang luar-biasa bagus Helai-helai surai kecoklatan nampak terlihat lembut tertiup angin, sebuah jepit rambut Khas bermotif sakura terpasang dirambutnya, udara bulan Mei dimusim dingin benar-benar membuat kondisi mood sebenarnya tak enak sekaligus merasa ragu, matanya berwarna coklat keemasan, Ia memerjapkan mata berkali-kali menatap tempat yang sudah ada dihadapan. Untuk penampilanya Saya tidaklah mengenakan baju yang mencolok untuk melamar pekerjaan, ia hanya mengenakan jaket sport dan memasang tudung kepalanya, dan bawahan celana jins lumayan tebal, juga sepatu sports hijau dipakainya.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***K-PROJECT GROUB***

 **"-_-_-[K] the Queen of Silver Lily-_- _-"**

 **By**

 **"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Saat pintu terbuka udara hangat menembus pori-pori hangat pada tubuhnya, Bola-mata Saya sedikit menyengit setelah melihat keadaan ruangan, ruangan bar yang bergaya inggris yang bisa disebut klasik, semua berdominasi perabotan coklat gelap impor bergaya barat, music jazz dan metal-slow benar-benar memanjakan telinga dan jujur saja ini sangat membuat perasaan Saya merasa nyaman. Tapi dilain itu tatapan waspada nampak diberikan semua orang yang ada Cafe setibanya dia dalam entah tatapan disertai hawa membunuh atau apa-lah mengelilingnya. Saya tak perduli dengan hal itu.

Saya menelan ludahnya, lalu menghelah nafas rendah untuk menenangkan diri dan terus berjalan menuju meja bartender dengan nada datar, Saya tahu ia terus mendapat ta tatapan tak nyaman dari para laki-laki disana tapi Saya berusaha tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, namun mata Awasnya menangkap dan tatapan dengan satu-satunya anak perempuan diperkumpulan laki-laki itu, Dia seorang anak perempuan manis itu memiliki rambut putih dan iris kemerahan. Ia memakai sebuah gaun lolita merah yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang bagaikan boneka porselen. Kulitnya putih dan begitu halus. Gaun yang ia pakai memiliki banyak renda merah dan hitam, serta tudung berbulu hitam yang manis. Kakinya dibalut kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu Tanrea hitam, ala Alice in wonderland melekat dikakinya. Wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi membuatya benar-benar tampak bagaikan boneka kecil porselen yang dipajang dikafe ini, jujur Saya kagum pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sumimasen!,"Jawab Saya datar, ia telah sampai pada meja bartender yang mana ada seorang laki-laki berprawakan tinggi, tampan, berambut coklat dengan kacamata berlensa ungu penuh gaya terpasang dibatang hidungnya, nampak memasang senyum ramah pada Saya, membuat hawa tubuh Saya lebih baik.

"Ada apa Nona? Apa anda ingin pesan sesuatu?,"Tanyanya Ramah.

"..."Saya terdiam dalam bisu selang beberapa detik lalu mengeleng, dengan tatapan datar serta mengabaikan semua pandangan aneh padanya, dan memeriksa sesuatu disakunya, dan setelah dikeluarkan sebuah surat iklan lamaran kerja, yang dipasang dikoran. "Aku datang melamar pekerjaan pada anda, aku dengar kalau anda memasang iklan dikoran, dan membutukan orang untuk membuat Cake!,"Ucap Saya datar, membuat raut lelaki nampak berubah lalu menatap intens Saya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, selama beberapa detik.

"Ya benar aku memasangnya?! Siapa namamu Nona! Namaku **Kusanagi Izumo** , salam kenal,"Ucap lelaki tampan itu.

"Saya/ **Konahana Saya**! berkenalan dengan anda,"Ucap Saya tenang, keduanya berjaba-tangan, sementara semuanya nampak sibuk melirik seseorang Saya.

"Ah! Baiklah jika memang kau ingin melamar pekerjaan disini sebagai pemilik bar ini akan memberi ujian untukmu Saya-san?! ,"Ucap Kusanagi tenang tampa basa-basi . "Sebagai ujian kau harus membuat Cake yang enak, dan jurinya seluruh orang berada disini!, Jika Cakemu enak maka kau lulus, bagaimana Saya-san"Ucap Kusanagi lalu menatap semua lelaki yang sekitar 25 orang yang ada disana ada pula, diantaranya memasang ketawa licik..

"Baiklah!,"Saya mengangguk kalem, meski-pun merasah aneh mengapa Kusanagi harus menyuruhnya membuat Cake dan jurinya adalah orang-orang itu. "Saya akan tetap melakukanya,".

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Oi kemana Saya?!,"Tanya Shun melirik pemuda yaitu Noir yang dengan tenangnya makan susi gulung buatan Shun, dan duduk dikursi dimeja makan dengan kalem, sementara Shun masih memotong tomat untuk kaldu sup, yang dibuatnya dalam panci yang tengah mendidih.

"Kudengar dia ke Homura-Cafe,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas, dan kembali memakan makananya.

"Oo.."Jawab Shun menghelah nafas datar.

"Shun?," Panggil Noir.

"Nani!?,"Tanya Shun.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa!? Jika dia kerja di area Homura-klan atau Si-Raja Merah itu?!,"Tanya Noir memandang serius dari ekor matanya, yang mengkilat dengan tekanan hawa menyeramkan yang ditujukan pada Shun yang sedang mencuci beberapa panci kotor. "Kurasa saat ini Saya tak tahu apa-apa!,"Ucap Noir.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikanya? Toh dia kesana kerja selama aman kita tak bisa melarang, Saya adalah gadis yang paling mandiri! Kau dan aku paling tahu tentang itu,"Ucap Shun memandang lurus, lalu mengibas panci yang telah disabuni dan akan ia bilas dengan air keran. "Jika memang terjadi sesuatu aku yakin kau lebih dulu bertindak lebih baik dari pada aku?!,"Ucap Shun tersenyum kemenangan, sementara Noir membuang muka sembari berchi-ria.

"Dasar!, bagaimana masalah Caleum?!,"Tanya Noir memandang datar, menatap serius. "Jangan bilang kau belum melakukan apa-pun?,"Tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Masalah masih belum selesai,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan, setelah pekerjaanya selesai tak lupa dia juga mematikan Kerang air dan meletakan panci bersinya ditempatnya. "Tolong bilang pada Saya jika aku tak pulang malam ini, bilang saja aku menginap dirumah temanku,"Ucap Shun, sembari melepas celemeknya dan meletakanya disandaran kursi. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!,"Ucap Shun.

"Aku sedang mengumpul **Soul** yang terjerat, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku! Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sibuk aku akan menyusul kesana nanti,"Ucap Noir santai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi,"Ucap Shun.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Noir datar.

"Aku pergi ya?,"Ucap Shun lagi perlahan sebuah cahaya dan segel dibawa kakinya terlihat bersamaan gumpalan kabut cahaya mengelilingi dirinya dan menghilang dalam sekejab meninggalkan Noir yang memasang Muka malas, menatap Shun menghilang begitu saja.

"Dasar mahluk yang selalu seenaknya sendiri,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas lalu melangkah pergi menuju dapur, untuk mencuci piringnya makanya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Selesai! Silakan dicicipi,"Ucap Saya datar ia mengeluarkan ranbow-cake yang sudah jadi dari pendingin dan Saya dengan santai lalu memotong serta membagikan kue itu pada orang-orang itu, dan Saya juga melepas ikat rambutnya yang sedari tadi tak dilepas ia sedikit mengelus keringat membanjiri pelipis wajahnya, membuat satu Cake dengan porsi besar sendirian lumayan membuang tenaganya hari ini.

"..."Semua memandang makananya beberapa detik, dengan bungkam lalu akhirnya dimakan juga.

"Enak,"

"Woy enak sekali,"

"Kau pandai konohana," Dalam waktu singkat aura mengerikan tadi berbagai penjuru nampak menghilang dan pujian-pujian mulai diberikan pada Saya dengan Cake buatanya.

 **KRREEEETTT!**

Suara pintu kafe terbuka menampilkan, dua orang pemuda satunya pemuda kurus, dan satunya lelaki bertubuh gemuk nampak memasuki ruangan.

"Ano ada apa ini!,"Ucap pemuda itu memasuki ruangan, sembari mengandeng Skerboard miliknya.

"Oh Yata-san, mau makan ada Cake enak loh!

"Eh?!,"Saya lalu memandang pemuda yang datang. dan baik Yata dan Saya saling memandang satu-sama lain lalu.

"Ka-kamu!?

"Eh!,"

"Orang yang memukulku waktu itu!,"Celetuk Yata dengan tatapan membulat dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Orang yang mesum dan memegang dadaku waktu itu!,"Jawab Saya sembari dengen expresi kaget dengan nada rendah.

"S-soal itu a-aku!,"Mendengar ucapan mematikan dari Saya. Membuat mata Yata langsung membulat, dan wajah bak kepiting rebus, hal memalukan yang dilakukanya kini teringat kembali.

 **Dan disisi pembicaran :**

"Apa!? Yata pegang dada seorang gadis? Lah bukanya Yata itu sangat benci wanita,"Bisik salah satu lelaki disana.

"Yata benar-benar melakukan itu?,"Sahut yang lainya.

"Mana aku tahu! Ternyata Yata liar juga,"Celetuknya beberapa tertawa kecil dan sementara yang lain memasang wajah bodoh dan tiada percaya!,"

"HHHEEEEEEEEEHHHH!,"Jerit para laki-laki yang lain. "YATA KAU MESUM!,"Ucap yang lain dengan serempak.

"Yata!,"Panggil gadis berambut putih.

"Apa Anna?,"Ucap Yata gadis lolita itu ternyata bernama Anna, gadis bak boneka itu nampak menatap wajah Saya lalu tersenyum tipis secara sekilas.

"Selamat Yata!,"Jawab Anna dengan nada aneh.

"APA-APAAN ITU ANNAA!,"Teriak Yata dengan nada frustasi, ucapan Anna membuat dia bingung, dan meremas topi hitamnya membuat keadaan semakin amigu.

"Selamat Yata!,"Ucap beberapa orang yang lain.

"Aku tak begitu AHOOO!~"Teriak Yata tak terima. Kusanagi yang nampaknya tak bisa mengontrol keramaian yang ditimbulkan, hanya menghelah nafas lalu pandangnya mengarah pada Saya yang memasang tampang datar.

"Nee! Konohana-san bisa kita bicara aku akan menilaimu kali ini,"Ucap Kusanagi membimbing meninggalkan Yata dan para kerumunan menuju tempat paling jauh, agar keduanya bisa berbincang.

"Hai!," Saya mengikuti Kusanagi dan Meninggalkan kekacawan bodoh kelompok laki-laki itu duduk secara bersama-sama dengan Kusanagi. "Jadi kau anak sekolah yang ingin Part-time disini?,"Tanya Kusanagi.

"Hai!,"

"Kenapa kau tak memfokuskan diri kesekolahmu? Kenapa kau malah ingin bekerja sambilan,"Tanya Kusanagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menambah pengalaman saja,"Jelas Saya. "Kedua kakak lelakiku mengizinkan aku bekerja, asal tak memaksakan diri,"Ucap Saya.

"Dan kau anak baru dikota ini?,"Ucap Kusanagi sembari melihat formulir lamaran kerja Saya.

"B-benar,"

"Oke baiklah,"Sebuah senyum tampan diperlihat Kusanagi lalu berkata. "Kau mulai besok boleh bekerja disini,"Jelasnya.

"H-Honto!,"Tanya Saya entah kenapa seulas senyuman manis dan gembira terukir tipis diwajahnya. Dan senyuman spontan itu cukup membuat Kusanagi kehilangan kata-katanya dalam beberapa detik. "A-ano Kusanagi-san,"Panggil Saya.

"Ah em! Ya tentu,"Jawab Kusanagi pasif dan senyuman menawanya kembali, benar-benar membuat mood Saya kembali ceria.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi setelah pulang sekolah aku akan kemari,"Ucap Saya, lalu Kusanagi tersenyum.

"Hoi-Hoi! Kau serius menyuruhnya untuk kerja disini? Kusanagi-san?!,"Tanya Yata dengan tatapan kaget tak jauh dari tempat Saya dan Kusanagi.

"Memang kenapa Yata-san,"Tanya Kusanagi.

"..."Saya terdiam dengan hawa mengerikan mengeluar dari tubuhnya dan tampa aba-aba dan memandang kesal pada Yata.

"Memang apa masalahmu Aho-neko!?,"Ucap Saya keras.

"Apa katamu kau pikir kau ada dimana huuh! Kau berada di Klan Homura, dari klan Raja merah,"Ucap Yata.

"Eh?! Klan maksutnya?!,"Ucap Saya bingung."Raja merah? Eh apa maksutnya,"Tanya Saya menatap Kusanagi.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami,"Ucap Yata, memandang serius pada Saya, sementara sigadis mengeleng tidak mengerti.

"Memang tidak tahu,"Ucap Saya jujur.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,".

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Oh jadi kau tinggal jauh dikota Frost di pegunungan, yang jauh dari pemerintahan itu,"Ucap Kusanagi mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Saya.

"Dimana itu kota Frost,"Tanya David.

"Kota Frost adalah kota yang jauh digunung Kreon, yang ada dibarat inggris, kudengar disana adalah kota mendung karna dataran yang tinggi dan dipenuhi hutan, dan disana jauh dari riuk pikuk pemerintahan,"Ucap Kusanagi.

"Sugoi berarti Saya jago dalam bahasa Inggris dong!,"

"Lumayan kedua kakaku sering pindah-pindah diberbagai wilayah dan, aku selalu ikut dengan mereka,"Ucap Saya.

"Apa pekerjaan kakak-kakakmu? Lalu kau tak ikut orang tuamu?,"Tanya Anna.

"Tidak! Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan saat aku berusia 8 Tahun, dan saat ini aku hanya memiliki kedua Kakakku yang bekerja ilustrasi dan penulis buku, ada juga pamanku, yang bekerja sebagai sejarawan yang menetap diarea penggalian,"Ucap Saya panjang lebar.

"Oh! Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi diberbagai wilayah didunia,"Ucap Mike.

"Umm...tidak juga!,"Saya mengeleng Kuat dengan lengan yang entah gemetar. "Hidup berpindah-pindah sama sekali tak menyenangkan, setiap kali pindah kau harus membiasakan pola lingkungan yang berubah-rubah,"Ucap Saya menghelah nafas.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Saya menghelah nafas saat ia pulang dari Kafe, suasana malam benar-benar membuat dia merasakan hawa dingin dari setiap gang, namun ia nampak tak perduli sama sekali, mencoba mengusir rasa gelisa ia mempercepat langkahnya sampai, ada keempat pria menahan dirinya.

"Hei gadis kecil?,"Seorang pria menatap Saya dengan senyuman tampa dosa, ia berjalan mendekat bersamaan tiga atau empat orang dikiri dan kananya turut memandangi Saya demikian.

"Cih!," Saya menatap sinis, orang-orang menatap haus entah haus akan apa, Saya bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sepertinya uang yang dibawanya tak banyak, jadi boleh nikmati tubuhmu?!,"Tanya lelaki itu memainkan sebilah pisau ditanganya.

"OOOOIIIIIII SSAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!,"Teriakan keras mengema, dengan angin keras terkesan lurus mengarah pada Saya, terlihat sosok seorang lelaki dengan Skedtboard dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya.

"Hah! Y-yata-kun,"

 **DUARK!**

"Oi! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH DIAAA!,"Tiba-tiba Yata teriak melompat dan langsung menyerang lelaki tadi dengan tendangan langsung tepat kewajah lelaki itu, dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga salah satunya menghantam wajahnya untuk mencium tanah yang berpasir, dengan gerakan sedikit akrobatik dan juga piawai bermain Sketboardnya yang nampaknya Pro.

"Ah? K-Kamu, kenapa bisa!,"Ucap Saya, dangan pandangan kaget. Saya lalu menatap Yata dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menarik dalam gendonganya. "Hoi-hoi!?,"Ucap Saya

"DIAM!,"Ucap Yata dengan tatapan kesal membuat Saya terdiam, tatapan mengerikan nampak sangat terlihat jelas diwajah Yata, seraya menatap empat lelaki yang masih dihadapanya memandang dengan tatap birngas, sementara yang satunya masih meringis memegang pipinya hingga dan susah bangun.

"Cih! Jangan mengambil mainan kami begitu saja, pemuda-cilik,"Ucap dari salah satu lelaki disana dan menatap rendah.

"Mainan katamu dasar rendahan,"Ucap Yata dengan tatapan membunuh. Bola mata Yata berubah, seperti kilatan kemerahan, dengan Skedboardnya yang lebih kencang dengan Aura kemerahan nampak terbias dari tubuh Yata, ia lalu mendekap erat Saya, posisi ala mengendong pengantian dan melaju kearah penjahat itu lalu.

 **BUARK!**

Yata bersalto, kedepan dan nendang dengan sedikit gaya Akrobatik keras, hingga ke-empat lelaki itu terjatuh disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh gadis klan Homura, Dasar BRENGSEK!,"Teriak Yata dengan nada emosi. "Atau kalian akan mendapat hadiah yang berkualitas dariku!,"Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Yata-chan! Kau bawa saja Konohana-san, pulang!,"Teriak sebuah suara, Yata menatap kearah suara dan itu adalah, Kusanagi, Anna dan beberapa orang dari Klan Homura.

"Kusanagi-san, A-anna!,"Ucap Yata mendang keduanya secara bergantian, Sementara Saya hanya terdiam memandangi orang-orang diKafe nampak berkumpul.

"Pergilah,"Ucap Anna.

"Y-Ya!,"Ucap Yata lalu melaju meninggalkan mereka, dengan Sketboard yang diselubung api yang menyala.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Aku pulang,"Ucap Saya masuk rumah yang tak dikunci, dan setelah melepas sepatu dan mengantinya dengan sendal rumahnya, ia memutuskan menuju dapur lebih dulu mencari minuman penyegar tengorokanya yang kering.

"Sudah pulang!,"Tanya Noir muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan tampilan rambut yang basah, dan hanya mengenakan celana traing, dan telanjang dada, ia juga sedang mengusapkan handuk dirambut berantakanya, sepertinya habis mandi.

"Malam, Noir-nii, mana Shun-nii"Ucap Saya.

"Hmm, dia pergi mengerjakan tugasnya mungkin malam ini dia tak pulang karna akan menginap dirumah temanya"Ucap Noir.

"Habis mandi ya?!,"Ucap Saya.

"Hmm.."Ucap Noir lalu Saya mengarahkan tatapanya pada botol air-mineral yang diambilnya dari kulkas lalu memindahkan airnya pada gelas plastik dan tampa aba-aba Saya, lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Nii aku akan kekamar untuk mandi,"Ucap Saya lalu meninggalkan dapur menuju, kamar dan melewati Noir begitu saja.

"Mmm.."

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Klan Merah? Raja Merah?," Saya berguma ringan sembari melempar handuk dari kepalanya, saat ini dia mengunakan Tangtop hitam dan celana pendek putih setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, membuat kepalanya langsung menghantam kebantal, dia merasa bingung dengan banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

 _"Jangan pernah menyentuh gadis klan Homura, Dasar BRENGSEK!,"_

Entah kenapa dia masih memikirkan tentang ucapan Yata. " _Klan Homura? Aku seperti mengenal nama itu_ ,"Ucap Saya dengan kalem dalam hati.

"Ada apa Saya?!,"Suara dari seseorang terdengar dari batang pintu, disertai suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Noir-nii,"Ucap Saya, lalu Saya merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya dan kepalanya berulang kali, dan meninggal kehangatan, bau mint menyegarkan tercium dari tangan yang mengusap kepalanya, dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

"Bagaimana melamar pekerjaanya, kau diterima?!,"Tanya Noir sembari tersenyum tipis, sang kakak masih beragumen pendek seperti biasanya.

"Ya, diterima!,"Ucap Saya singkat, Saya menganti posisi kepalanya agar menatap sang kakak berambut merah itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau jadi suram begini?! Huh?,"Tanya Noir sembari masih mengusap kepala adik kecilnya, dan seketika Saya bangkit dari posisi baringnya lalu ke posisi duduk.

"Aku tak tahu!,"Ucap Saya mengeleng lalu memeluk Noir erat, tanganya sedikit gemetar saat memeluk lelaki yang kekar, ideal banyak wanita yang berharap berada diposisinya.

"Kau tak tahu? Mendoksenna~"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas, dan memeluk Saya dalam rangkulanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Noir dan keduanya kembali dalam keheningan.

"Hai, Arigatou Noir-Nii, Ucap"Saya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Malam itu berakhir dengan ketenangan, dan Saya Kembali merasa tenang, dan memulai kehidupan sekolahnya dengan baik-baik saja, meskipun ingatan menyebalkan itu sedikit membuat ia sedikit mengalami trauma, namun ia bisa mengatasinya tampa disadari siapa-pun"Nee Saya?,"Panggil Kukuri menatap gadis dihadapanya yang sedang makan bersama ditaman sekolah, Hari ini Sakura sedang Rapat osis hingga tak makan bersama mereka.

"Ya ada apa!?,"Ucap Saya yang tengah melahap sebuah tahu goreng tepung terakhirnya, kebetulan Shun sedang tak ada dirumah jadi yang membuatkan makanan hari ini adalah Noir, yang kebetulan lagi senggang dan tidur-tiduran dirumah, pria dengan sisi nampak malas itu adalah koki lumayan handal, meski Shun sendiri adalah orang yang selalu memegang dapur sepanjang hari, Terkecuali saat ia tak ada.

"Apa kau tak merasa diawasi!?,"Tanya Kukuri sembari memandang curiga Saya melirik keberbagai tempat, lalu menatap bingung, lalu mengeleng aneh. "Aku merasa seperti ada hawa orang yang memperhatikan kita,"Ucapnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Diawasi?,"Tanya Saya balik dan pertanyaan itu membuat Mood Saya tak menetu saat ini. "Tidak kenapa? Memangnya untuk apa aku diawasi aku ini anak pindahan dari negeri yang jauh bagaimana mungkin, memangnya anak biasa sepertiku bisa apa,"Ucap Saya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Serius kau tak punya cacatan kejahatan atau dicari polisi, atau anak yang hilang dan tak tahu jalan pulang,"Tanya Kukuri dengan nada yang bercanda sembari menyengir kecil.

"Hoi-Hoi aku tak mungkin anak hilang Dramatis sekali! Aku punya kakak dan aku tak punya cacatan kejahatan selama dinegriku dulu,"Ucap Saya dengan muka digembungkan pada pipinya.

"Soo-kah!,"Ucap Kukuri dengan wajah aneh. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!,"Ucap Kukuri sembari melanjutkan makanya, dan ucapan Kukuri membuatnya jadi kepikirkan.

 **[SAAT PULANG!]**

Seperti biasa Saya pulang sendirian, karna arah rumah Kukuri dan dirinya berbeda jalan, Saya pun juga tak pulang begitu saja karna hari pertamanya dia harus bekerja dikafe Homura, Siang ini.

Dengan langkah kecil menuju keareah Homura cafe, tampa singgah untuk menganti baju saat dia berada dicafe nanti.

 **KRING!~**

"Permisi!,"Saya membuka pintu Homura-Cafe, dan menatap lima dari orang Clan kemarin yang mencoba kuenya sedang duduk santai disalah satu tempat duduk untuk merokok, sementara dia tak menemukan Kusanagi Si-bartender dimejanya.

"Kau masih berani juga,"Ucap seseorang sementara Saya tak menjawab apa-pun.

"Hai-hai kau bisa saja dikejar orang-orang tadi,"Ucap yang lain membuat Saya sedikit menahan ringisan.

"Oh gadis kemarin! Kali ini dengan mengunakan Seragamnya!,"Ucap pemuda berambut emas dan mengenakan tudung jaket hodies berwarna putih sembari tersenyum amat ramah.

"Wow Kawai,"Puji teman sebelahnya.

"Oh kamu! Konohana-san!,"Salah satu diantara lelaki kemarin mendekatinya, dan Saya mengangguk mantap agak canggung, sementara lelaki itu tetap tersenyum ramah membuat pikiran Saya kembali normal meski agak canggung.

"Kusanagi-san sedang pergi belanja kebutuhan makanan, mungkin sebentar lagi kembali, sebaiknya kamu menunggu saja dulu dia disini,"Ucap lelaki itu, sembari mengambil segelas air putih dalam cangkir lalu memberikanya pada Saya.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Saya ragu-ragu menerima gelas.

"Arigil-san memang selalu mementingkan air putih ketimbang yang lainya,"Ucap teman-temanya.

"Air putih adalah sumber daya tahan tubuh terhadap deidrasi kalau diperhatikan Saya-chan kesini jalan kakikan?!,"Tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Arigil, sementara Saya tersenyum.

"D-darimana kau tahu?!,"Tanya Saya menatap Arigil yang masih tersenyum.

"Hanya berpikir saja, Sekolahmu jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan area tempat ini, jadi mungkin kupikir kau habis berjalan kaki,"Ucap Arigil.

"Ne Konohana Arigil calon dokter loh saat ini dia sedang mengurus kuliah kedokteranya,"Ucap seorang lelaki disana.

"Oh pantas saja,"Ucap Saya tersenyum lalu menenguk air putih yang kali ini tampa ragu.

"Kalian ini!,"Ucap Arigil hanya mendesah mendengar komentar teman-temanya.

"Oh baiklah,"Ucap Saya lalu meletakan cangirnya diatas meja dan lalu meletakan tasnya pada gantungan tak jauh dari wilayah dibartender.

 **KRING~**

Pintu perlahan terbuka, terlihat Yata dan lelaki bertubuh gemuk, berkulit sawo-matang tampak memasuki ruangan, selang beberapa detik Yata terus memandangi Saya. lalu Saya memutuskan untuk memasuki dapur, entah kenapa sedikit cangung bertemu aho-Neko itu sekarang sampai dia mendengar suara dari depan meja bar-tender yang cukup meriah.

"Aku lapar~"Lelaki bertubuh gemuk nampak mengelu, sementara Yata memandangnya dengan Acuh.

"Kau tak bisa tahan dengan perut besarmu itu, Kusanagi belum datang tahu!,"Ucap Yata langsung menjitak kepala lelaki berambut pirang dan bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Minum air putih saja dulu,"Ucap Arigil.

"Apa kalian lapar?,"Tanya Saya mendekati meja Bartender, sementara Yata hanya diam dan memandangnya.

"Sangat!,"Ucap pria disampingnya dengan air mata nampak berlinangan.

"..."Saya nampak memandangi keduanya, dengan tatapan berpikir, bukan hanya melihat Sorot kelaparan lelaki bertubuh gemuk namun ia juga melihat muka kelaparan dari wajah para lelaki disana, plus suara Kruyuk keras dari perut mereka. "Aku punya banyak telur, Mau kubuatkan Nasi-Omlete?,"Tanya Saya datar, ucapan Saya membuat semua lelaki disana langsung memdanginya.

"MAUUUU!,"

 **SETELAH ITU (!) :**

"Enak!,"Jerit salah satu dilelaki disana, Suara lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang sedang makan disamping Yata.

"Terimakasi ya Saya,"Ucap Arigil.

"Sama sama Arigil-kun,"Ucap Saya.

"Saya-chan tambah lagi,"Pinta Rikio dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

"Ah gomene! Aku hanya beli telur sedikit,"Ucap Saya memperlihatkan panci kosong bekas memasak Nasi olmetnya, yang sudah kosong dan siap dicuci.

 **BLETAK!**

"BAKAA! Kau tak bersyukur! Setidaknya kau dapat makanan sekarang, ucapkan terimakasimu Rikio,"Ucap Yata dengan nada emosi.

"Benar tuh! Rikio!,"Ucap lelaki disebelahnya bernama James yang juga mendapat makanan buatan Saya. "Syukuri apa yang kau makan itu,"Ucap James.

"Oh ya! Sebenarnya aku sudah makan banyak disekolah, bagianku kuberikan padamu saja,"ucap Saya datar lalu mengambil piring Kosong Kikiyo mengantinya dengan Sepiring nasi omelet bagianya, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan kedelapan lelaki diluar dimeja bartender.

"YAAAAAYYY! ARIGATOOO SAYA-CHAN!,"Teriak Rikio dengan senyuman terpampang lebar, langsung menerima bagian Saya.

"Oy Aho tenanglah sedikit,"Bisik Yata, sembari memakan, makananya secara perlahan.

"Saya-san benar-benar gadis yang cocok untuk berlama-lama disini!,"Ucap James tersenyum.

"Nande Jimmy,"Tanya Kikiyo.

"Biasanya tak banyak wanita yang bisa bertahan bertemu kita dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, apa lagi pesan Kusanagi-san jangan ada yang menganggunya,"Ucap James dengan nada berbisik.

"Apa kita minta Anna merekrut dia menjadi bagian dari klan kita,"Tanya Rikio.

"Apa kalian yakin,"Ucap Arigil dengan pandangan datar.

 **Kring~**

"Oi-oi,Yang benar saja,"Ucap Yata cetus dan membuang muka dari pandangan teman-temanya, hingga ia dan yang lainya tersadar saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Kusanagi dan Anna juga beberapa pria sedang membawa bungkus kantung makanan.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Are-are! Saya-chan membuatkan makanan untuk mereka?!,"Tanya Kusanagi pada Saya sementara Saya membungkuk dengan pandangan cemas.

"Maaf melakukan hal seenaknya,"Ucap Saya, mendekati Kusanagi sembari membungkuk hormat berkali-kali.

"Ah! Tak apa-apa Arigato Saya!,"Setidaknya kau tak membuat beberapa teman-temanku kelaparan, sahut Kusanagi sembari tersenyum. "Ahm...akan kuganti uangmu! Untuk telurnya,"Ucapnya lagi sementara Saya mengeleng perlahan.

"Tak usah,"Ucap Saya sembari mengeleng. "Telur itu adalah Hasil Undian kudapat dari telur gratis yang sedang promosi di **Centerral-panstel** , kebetulan aku menang undian diaduputar kelereng dan Tiket seratus buah telur per-rak ,"Ucap Saya datar.

"Lucy sekali,"Ucap Unamoto dengan pandangan terkaget membuka awal suara, sementara Saya mengangguk polos.

"Eh! Se-serius!,"Ucap Kusanagi, sementara semua menatap kaget, sementara Saya mengaduk-aduk jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas.

"Sebenarnya aku menang dan mendapat 100 tiket setiap rak saat menang tadi,"Ucap Saya tersenyum, lalu memberikan salah satu kertas pada Kusanagi. "Jadi Ini 50 untuk Kusanagi-San saja, aku akan ambil 50 tiket lainya untuk kebutuhan telur dirumahku,"Jawab Saya panjang kali lebar.

"Ta-Tapi tak mungkin aku mengambil inikan milikmu,"Ucap Kusanagi dengan nada bingung, dilain pihak tawaran ini cukup menggoda baginya, menginggat bisa menambah jumlah penyimpanan telur untuk bahan Cafenya.

"Aku tak masalah,"Ucap Saya lalu berbalik badan menuju dapur, lalu berkata lagi. "Aku akan segera menganti pakeanku, aku akan kekamar mandi sebentar,"Usai itu Saya lalu ngacir menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan juga mengambil bajunya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sepeninggalan Saya, beberapa detik semua keadaan nampak hening setelah ada seseorang berkata dengan suara berat. "Saya-san, orang yang sangat baik,"Ucap orang itu dan semuanya mengangguk dan itu adalah Anna, yang lalu memandang kearah Yata sembari tersenyum seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Kusanagi-san menteganya apa masih ada! dimana Kusanagi-san menyimpan menteganya? soalnya takaranya tak cukup,"Saya nampak mencari lelaki bersurai pirang dan jangkung itu, rupanya lelaki itu baru saja masuk kedapur.

"Ah ada apa Saya-chan,"Tanyanya, sembari membawa beberapa botol Rum ditanganya, Kusanagi memang sedang disibukan dengan beberapa Rum yang datang, dan diimpor dari Inggris tadi pagi.

"Dimana Kusanagi-San menyimpan mentega?!,"Tanya Saya datar menurut intruksi Kusanagi, dirinya harus membuat Ranbow Cake empat porsi karna pesanan mereka nampak bertambah.

"Ah dirak atas,"Ucap Kusanagi sembari menunjuk sebuah Rak cukup tinggi, dan perlu membuat Saya mengambil sebuah Kursi untuk mengambil mentega dirak atas, namun saat mengambil mentega diatas Rak dengan pondasi yang kurang tepa pada kursi membuat, Saya limbung dan hendak akan jatuh dari kursi lalu.

"UAAAAAHH!,"

 **TEP!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan haah! Kau harus hati-hati,"Jerit seseorang dibawahnya, Saat Saya menoleh ia dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang lelaki yaitu Yatta yang sudag memeluk erat tubuh Saya dari belakang dengan wajah amat bersemu merah, beberapa inci didekatnya.

"Ah Maafkan aku, lalu makasi,"Ucap Saya, sementara beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat posisi amigu mereka, hanya terkikik plus Kusanagi yang juga tersenyum. Saya juga mengerut wajahnya juga ikut memerah dan memutuskan mengurus Kuenya sebelum wajah putihnya memerah semakin terlihat dihadapan Yatta yang nampak terdevinis manis, sementara Yatta memasang wajah bersemu dan kabur begitu saja dari dapur.

"Apa-apaan gemuru dadaku ini membuatku malu saja,"Umpat Yatta dengan raut semakin memerah layaknya kepiting yang direbus dalam panci mendidih.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Kamis 5 mei 2016]**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Incaran

_"Ah Maafkan aku, lalu makasi,"Ucap Saya, sementara beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat posisi amigu mereka, hanya terkikik plus Kusanagi yang juga tersenyum. Saya juga mengerut wajahnya juga ikut memerah dan memutuskan mengurus Kuenya sebelum wajah putihnya memerah semakin terlihat dihadapan Yatta yang nampak terdevinis manis, sementara Yatta memasang wajah bersemu dan kabur begitu saja dari dapur._

 _"Apa-apaan gemuru dadaku ini membuatku malu saja,"Umpat Yatta dengan raut semakin memerah layaknya kepiting yang direbus dalam panci mendidih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***K-PROJECT GROUB***

 **"-_-_-[K] the Queen of Silver Lily-_- _-"**

 **By**

 **"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak mengerti perasaanku akhir-akhir ini, perasaan diawasi setiap aku bertingkah laku, berjalan – jalan sendirian atau saat aku pergi sekolah atau ke tempat kerja sambilan. Perasaan itu semakin muncul membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Akhir – akhir ini aku merasakan perasaan itu, aku tidak tahu harus berpikir serta menyampaikan hal ini pada siapa, kedua orang kakak-ku sekarang ini selalu sibuk baik Kak Shun atau Kak Noir, selalu jarang berada dirumah karna pekerjaan masing-masing membuatku akhir-akhir ini selalu dirumah dan menjadi-kan hari-hariku agak sepi rasanya.

 **Aku pergi mengurus pekerjaan, Shun juga pergi mengurusan Tulisanya jadi aku minta maaf aku juga sibuk aku akan segera kembali secepat mungkin.**

 **[Noir]**

Aku menghelah nafas memperhatikan pesan yang tertempel pada kulkas dua pintu sederhana rumah kami, Kakak berambut merahku **Noir** memang sangat kurang suka menggunakan namanya Ponsel-genggam, sementara **Shun** kakakku satu itu selalu meninggalkan ponsel disaat dia pergi kerja dengan alasan lupa bawa ponsel, membuatku menghelah nafas padahal aku tahu pasti jika Shun-nii bukan pelupa namun meninggalkan ponselnya dengan sengaja.

Aku lalu mengambil kertas yang sengaja kucabut dari kulkas. Aku kembali membuka daun pintu kulkas lalu memperhatikan beberapa bahan makanan yang memang kedua kakaku selalu rajin membeli banyak perbekalan saat meninggalkan kota untuk pekerjaan. Makanan kaleng, bungkusan instan, beberapa sayur-mayur dan buah yang bisa bertahan sekitar 1 minggu untuk bahan makananku, dan terakhir uang jajan dan belanja yang selalu kukompline gara-gara kedua kakak-ku selalu memberiku uang secara berlebihan.

Aku tersenyum mengambil seikat sosis mentah, lalu kupotong kecil-kecil dibeberapa bagian kuletakan dalam baskom-mini, kuukir ujungnya seperti gurita-mini, sekitar sebelas-potongan dengan beberapa bumbu dan menyampurnya serta mengorengnya.

Lalu kelengkapan masakan yang lainya adala sawi tiram kesukaanku, awalnya itu kesukaan kakak-ku Noir-nii tapi sepertinya kebiasaan itu juga mulai menular padaku karna keduanya memang pintar masak dan keduanya suka sayuran. Aktifitas masa-ku penuh keheningan dengan suara gelisan masakan yang menguap-kepermukaan dalam beberapa menit.

Aku kembali melirik kotak bekal lalu merapikan semua bekas memasak, dan menyiapkan kotak bekal yang akan kumakan disekolah bagiku memasak makanan jauh lebih aman dari pada makan diluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya-chan,"Kukuri langsung mendaratkan pelukanya kearahku membuatku menghelah nafas memperhatikan sosok sahabatku yang bernama Kukuri, dengan sikap riang gembiranya selalu menyambutku sekedar digerbang sekolah kami, Kukuri ada siswi yang tinggal dalam asrama sekolah sementara aku tinggal diluar sekolah.

"Kukuri Sesak!,'Jawabku mengembungkan pipiku. Membuatnya tertawa kecil ia lalu menarikku kedalam sekolah membuatku tertarik dengan langkah lebih cepat.

"Ayo sebentar lagi pelajaran pak Sato, akan dimulai,"Ungkapnya sembari menjerit semakin semangat membuatku hanya mengeleng-geleng, tapi ada apa ini perasanku berkata ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah portal bercahaya kelabu membentang membentuk lebar bulat layaknya pintu goa kecil dalam rumah Saya Konohana yang sepi. Dengan sekian detik sosok lelaki berambut hijau-tua long hair yang tidak hair Nampak muncul dari portal, dengan pandangan tidak baik. "Sepertinya Kirie bisa mengurus semua ini kuharap Noir bisa mengurusnya"Ucapnya berbicara sendiri entah berbicara dengan siapa.

Namun raut asamnya berubah semakin serius, dengan menajam semakin serius manakala ia merasakan sesuatu yang Nampak begitu ganjil. " _ **Aura apa ini, Apa mungkin Saya yang-?,**_ "Shun menghelah nafas lalu berjalan menuju wasafel menyalakan kerang dan membasuh-wajahnya, lalu memandang wajahnya lewat refleksi cermin. " _ **Kuharap Kebangkitan Kekuatan Saya, tidak secepat mungkin, agar mereka tak mengincar dirinya,**_ "Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar bak laser keluar dari saku bajunya.

Sebuah cermin-tangan bulat berwarna ungu seukuran saku Nampak sengaja dihadapkan tepat sejajar dengan wajah."Ya! aku disini?,"

[Shun-nii kita dalam masalah!] sebuah cermin terlihat berkilat cahaya menampilkan Reflesi seseorang yang Nampak tidak asing.

"Ada apa Naoto,"Jawabnya datar. Matanya memandang begitu Cermin yang usang namun berbentuk sangat antic itu, berbahan silver dengan hiasan metalik yang terlihat begitu mahal. Ditanganya. Namun matanya yang Hijau membulat langsung menjauhi Cermin lalu memandang ketempat lain.

[Ada apa Shun-nii] Sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari Cermin, reflex wajah sosok pemuda terpantul dari sana menampilkan figure waspada serta cemas.

"Maaf Naoto aku harus mencari Saya, Sekarang nanti kita sambung lagi,"Jawab Shun datar langsung memasukan cermin-saku itu kekantungnya dan langsung menghilang dari rumahnya dengan cara Teleport. " **Saya!** ,".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Persaanku tidak enak!,"Seru Saya Nampak mengerutu. Sementara Kukuri jadi bingung menatap sang tokoh utama jadi seperti ini. Raut ditundukan, mata sayu cemas, dan aura suram.

"Dengar! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan – jalan sebelum kau pergi untuk kerja sambilan,"Jawab Kukuri memberi asumsinya. "Kau butuh hiburan agar mood-mu kembali lagi, dan Ceria lagi!,"Jawab Kukuri,"optimis.

"Terimakasi Kukuri!,"Jawabnya tersenyum lembut sembari mengenggaman tangan sahabatnya itu. Saya sudah terlihat Nampak lebih baik sampai akhirnya keduanya pulang sekolah, Kukuri juga masih tetap pada janjinya Pada Saya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke-kota, membuat Kukuri tidak pulang keasrama dan langsung mengajak Saya kekota.

Banyak hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan yang mereka dapatkan, pergi ketaman hiburan, bermain wahana dengan tiket-gratis yang kukuri punya, nonton film dari Bioskop-mini, makan – makanan ala tradisional semua itu dapat mereka lakukan, tampa menyadari beberapa orang mengawasi tingkah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Saya kau suka jalan-jalan denganku?,"Jawab Kukuri sembari tersenyum saat keduanya sedang duduk disebuah Gazebo taman dengan memakan Gulali, dan keduanya Nampak senang.

"Ya ini sangat menyenangkan, terimakasi!,"Jawabnya mengangguk tampa menyadari jam sudah menunjukan jam 3, ia sudah terlambat jam kerja paruh waktunya sekitar sepuluh-menit.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Saya-chan kau masih ada pekerjaan diCafe-kan!,"Tanya Kukuri sembari menginggatkan membuat Saya memasang wajah Kaget sembari kelabakan.

"KYAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!,"Ucap Saya langsung melihat jam-tanganya dan langsung pergi dari sana sembari menarik Kukuri. "Kukuri aku akan mengantarmu kestasiun dan pergi kerja!,"Jawab Saya Panic.

"Hahahaha…Baiklah!,"Jawab Kukuri sembari tersenyum manis, dan mengekori Saya sembari ikut berlari. Namun sebelum kedua-nya berlari beberapa orang pria Nampak mendekat lalu menghalangi mereka berdua.

" **Vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser passer Miss Douce** [Kau tak akan kami biarkan lewat Para nona Manis],"Jawabnya memberikan tatapan sinis sembari memuncukan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya.

"Eh!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umm…Saya Belum datang biasanya dia tidak datang terlambat,"Tanya Kusanagi sembari melap meja Bartendernya dengan nyaman.

"Ya kau benar," Jawab Anna, semenjak Saya mulai bekerja di Homura-Café Saya mulai berteman dengan Anna, namun tidak biasanya Saya izin tampa pemberitahuan begini. Entah perasaan Anna tidak enak sekarang matanya lalu melirik keatas meja dengan sebuah Peta dan kelereng berwarna merah.

"!" Tiba-tiba Kelereng itu Nampak bergerak-gerak aneh pada sebuah wilayah, membuat mata Anna bergerak cemas memandang Kelereng bergerak focus pada wilayah pada pada Peta dan tak jauh dari Homura-café. "Kusanagi!,"Panggil Anna.

"Ada apa Anna?!,".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa mereka?,"Panggil Kukuri mulai ketakutan mencengkram bahu Saya, dan Saya berusaha melindungi Kukuri.

" **Elle n'a pas été une femme qui a toujours habillé en rouge Lolita clan Homura** [Dia bukan perempuan Lolita yang selalu berpakaian merah dari Klan Homura],"

" **Je l'ai vu sur le lieu Homura, sans doute, il était une partie de** **leur** [Aku melihat dia keluar dari Tempat para Homura itu, tidak salah lagi dia bagian dari mereka],"

" _ **Apa mereka mengincar Anna**_!,"Jawab Saya dalam Hati memandang kaget.

" _Bahasa perancis?,"_ Bisik Kukuri membisik Saya, dan gadis berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk.

" **Que voulez-vous dire!?, Je travaillais là-bas en tant que travailleur** [Apa maksut kalian!?,Aku memang kerja disana sebagai pekerja]"Jawab Saya dengan pandangan tajam. "[Apa yang kalian inginkan],"Jawab Saya lancang. "Kukuri mereka menginginkan-ku kau pulanglah keasrama," Bisik Saya.

"T-Tapi!,"

" **Vous ne la touchez pas seul ami qu'il ne savait pas ce qui est arrivé, alors laissez-le aller** [Kalian jangan menyentuhnya dia hanya temanku dia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, jadi biarkan dia pergi],"Jawab Saya dengan pandangan tajam.

" **Oh l'Voulez vous ici seul Être Assez courageux trop** [Oh jadi kau mau sendirian disini cukup berani juga],"Jawab Lelaki bertubuh Gemuk, dengan Steal jas Abu-abu memandang sinis.

"Pergilah dari sini, sampai jumpa disekolah,"Jawab Saya mencoba tersenyum tulus serta meyakinkan Kukuri dan mau tak mau Kukuri meninggalkanya.

" **Il est agréable, si nous pouvons torturer, les gens qui sont faibles de leur clan** [Menyenangkan sekali, jika kita bisa menyiksa, orang-orang yang lemah dari klan mereka!],"Jawab Sang Bossnya sepeninggalan Kukuri, lalu mengeluarkan Dagger dari saku baju-nya, Saya membulatkan mata-nya saat benda itu bergerak pada dirinya.

"Hah!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahk!."Saya membulatkan matanya saat lengan kirinya dicengkram dengan kuat, membuat sang Penculik berambut pirang Nampak menyengit dengan wajah seram.

" **Expliquer le suivi - corne Homura Works! Sinon, je vais couper votre tête** [Jelaskan tindak – tanduk Pekerjaan Homura! Jika tidak kepalamu akan ku penggal],"Jawabnya kesal dengan penuh emosi, membuat Sayahanya menyengit dalam diam.

" **Ils doivent payer tout ce qu'ils ont fait, contre notre clan à cause de lui que nous avons eu une très grosse perte** [Mereka harus membayar apa saja yang mereka lakukan , terhadap klan kami gara-gara dia kami mendapat kerugian yang sangat besar],"Jawab Sang big-boss.

" **Je ne sais pas ce que** [Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang]-,"Belum Saya menjelaskan sebuah belatih langsung menyambet bahunya. "KYAAAAH!," Baju Saya langsung robek tepat bagian bahu, bersamaan luka gilisan dan darah merah menghambur keluar dari lukanya. Membut Reflex Saya memegang Lukanya dengan cepat dan menyeri kesakitan.

" **Vous ne savez toujours pas dit le garçon rances !** [Kau masih bilang tidak tahu bocah tengik!],"Bisiknya dengan pandangan tajam.

" **Je ne sais pas![** A-Aku tidak tahu!],"Jawab Saya putus – putus. "Ahk!,"Rasa sakit kembali menjalar saat lenganya. Nampaknya Saya tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar, tidak ambruk. " **Je ne sais pas, je suis juste un emploi à temps partiel là, je ne suis pas un adepte de leur** [Aku tidak tahu aku hanya kerja paruh waktu disana, aku bukan pengikut mereka!],"Tandasnya dengan ringisan.

Sebelum sebuah Angin disertai Api bagai kelopak bunga dimusim gugur, mendekat dengan mengerikan dan mengarah pada orang-orang yang melukai Saya. Bola mata Saya membulat bersamaan saat melihat sebuah kelompok yang sangat dikenal Saya.

"Kalian semua ada disini, apakah ini sungguhan,"Bisik Saya sembari memandang tidak percaya.

Yang datang itu adalah Sosok Kelompok yang datang dari Klan Homura. Memandang itu Saya hanya mencoba tersenyum pada Anna dan yang lainya, tapi hal itu justru mendapat kilat emosi yang diberikan pada Kelompok-random yang melukai Saya, rasa yang mengerikan dipermukaan itu keluarkan dengan bebasnya dari tubuh mereka. "Ihk!,"Raut Wajah Saya berubah kesakitan saat sebuah cengkrama kuat Nampak, berasal dari salah satu Anak buah Sang Boss, yang mencengram bekas Luka-saya.

"BEDEBAH!,"Suara melengking bersamaan terdengar gelisan roda, dengan cepat bagai kilat mendekati Saya dan Anak buahnya itu, Sebuah lemparan api membuat Anak buah Boss-itu langsung telempar kebelakang dengan hempasan mengerikan, dan secara tiba-tiba sudut pandang Saya yang Nampak mulai mengabur merasakan dada seorang dikepalanya, lalu mencoba memperbaiki focus matanya yang mengabur, tubuhnya Nampak begitu lunglai lalu terangkat bersamaan Saya melihat sosok Yata menganggkatnya. "Saya,"Bisik Yata memandang Sosok Yatalah yang mendekapnya.

"Kalian benar-benar datang menolongku,"Saya menghelah nafas, dengan senyuman legah sembari menahan sakit. "Terimakasi, sudah datang untuk menolongku!,Yata-kun,"Bisiknya.

"Kau, cih!,"Yata membuang muka. "Aku akan selalu mengawasi-mu mulai dari sekarang! Barsiaplah,"Bisik Yata dengan pandangan menyengit tajam, Saya hanya terperengah dia sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Yata namun merasakan aurah api yang hangat membarah mengelilingi-nya, membuat rasa nyaman terasa begitu disekitarnya.

Yata Nampak berbalik bersamaan api melalap sekitarnya, membuat Big-boss dan yang lain, terjebak dalam balukan api membarah. Yata mendekati Anna berdiri dihadapan-nya. "Kerja bagus Yata,"Bisik Anna lalu pandangan mengarah pada Klan Random dihadpan mereka dengan pandangan mereka. "Kusanagi Eksekusi mereka semua, jangan sampai lolos temukan semua titik mereka, bakar hingga tampa bekas,"Jawab Anna tajam.

Kusanagi Nampak menyenggit tajam, ia lalu mengeluarkan sepak-bungkus rokok, lalu mengeluarkan sebatng rokok dan membakar-ujung rokok dengan sebuah pematik api ditanganya. "Baiklah!,"Jawab Kusanagi.

" **NO BLOOD, NO BONE!,"** Sorak-sorak serempak terdengar begitu selaras, Saya hanya berusaha tidak jatuh tertidur, dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang masilah terluka parah. Namun akhirnya terjatuh juga, dan saat Yata memandangnya, sosok Saya sudah Nampak menutup matanya dan tak sedarkan diri dengan seukir senyum tipis diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Ahh…ahh!,"Sosok seorang anak-perempuan Nampak berlari ketakutan, api Nampak membumbung begitu tinggi melangang diudara. Beberapa kota dan bangunan Nampak hancur secara perlahan, beberapa ledakan keluar membumihanguskan, orang-orang disana, hingga teriakan memilukan tak terdengar lagi.**_

"… _ **Hyaaaah!,"Gadis kecil itu terjatuh, pertahananya rubuh-seketika, Rasa takut tak terhingga, Ketika seorang menarik ujung keranya, membuat tubuh-nya terhempas menghantam tanah.**_

 _ **Terdapat beberapa guard berjubah Hitam penguna senjata tajam langsung mencengkram tanganya dengan keras. "AAAAAAAAA!,"dengan ketakutan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah!,"Saya membulatkan matanya saat dirinya sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak berada di gang melainka sebuah kasur besar, dengan sprei berwarna merah tembaga, nuansa renda-renda penuh gohtik membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya, mengetahui ini adalah ruangan milik Anna.

"Kau sudah sadar,"Sosok Anna nampak mendekat sembari membawa cangkir berisi susu-hangat. Dengan perlahan mendekat dengan raut datar seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini!?,"Tanya sembari memberi sebuah senyuman penuh kelegaan.

"Aku baik-abik saja! Ah! Bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu,"Tanya Saya lalu menerima cangkir pemberian Anna, dengan menenguknya perlahan.

"Kau tenang saja mereka, akan diurus oleh yang lain,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lalu disamping Saya.

"….."Saya kembali menenguk minumanya tampa berkata apa-pun, bola matanya nampak terpijar redup nampaknya ia harus membiasakan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu menemaniku menengok Saya, Noir?,"Shun menghelah nafas saat sosok Shun dan sosok Noir nampak berlari secara santai, tapi dengan kecepatan yang terlalu cepat bahkan manusia lainya nampak tak menyadari jika mereka berlari disekitar mereka.

"Aku tetap harus melihat Saya, dia adalah adiku juga!,"Jawab Noir lalu memandang malas sosok Shun. Mereka juga melompati atap gedung layaknya ninja, namun tampa rasa takut saat terjun dari puncak gedung pencakar langit.

"Kuharap meski dalam Bahaya, kekuatan itu tidak terbangun saat ini,"Jawab Shun dengan pandangan lesu. "Aku tak ingin kembali dalam lingkaran itu,"Desisnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hidup kita sudah tenang, bagiku ini sudah cukup,"Jawab Noir dengat matanya layaknya Merah Api, dengan rambut jabrik melawan grafitasi menyengit penuh serius. "Kita sebentar lagi sebentar akan sampai ke Homura, kuharap tak ada masalah!,"Jawab Noir lalu menarik tudung jaketnya hingga menarik menutupi kepalanya dank era jaket menutupi seperdua wajahnya, membuat Shun hanya mengeleng lepas.

"Baiklah aku coba,"Jawab Shun.

Keduanya lalu terjun dari lantai atas sebuah gedung lalu menatap Kondisi Café Homura nampak sepi dari luar, tapi nampaknya semuah orang klan berkumpul dari Kafe, membuat Shun memasuki ruangan secara normal diekori Noir.

"Mau pesan apa!,"Sosok Kusanangi memasang wajah tenangnya, dimeja bartender seolah tak ada masalah, dan disekitar Shun ia melihat beberapa mata orang-orang klan nampak menatap ia dengan pandangan menusuk, dengan penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Maaf kami tidak datang untuk minum atau pesan, tapi menemui seseorang,"Jawab Shun masih tersenyum, masih berdiri tegak, sementara Noir sudah dengan santainya duduk disalah satu kursi dengan nyaman, terdekat.

"Ketemu dengan siapa!,"Jawab Kusanagi nampak memandang dengan sedikit berubah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Saya konohana,"Jawab Shun dengan serius, meski senyumanya masilah ada. ia menyadari aura ruangan benar-benar berubah dengan mencekam, meski menyadari ia tak perduli.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kami ingin melihat keadaanya,"Jawab To the Point yang muncul dari mulut Noir dengan nada berat. "Bisakah kami bertemu dia,"Jawab Noir.

"Maaf kalian tak bisa menemuinya sekarang,"Jawab Kusanangi entah darimana aura merah muncul.

"Kami mohon! Atau salah satu dari kami masuk! Kami tak akan membuat masalah,"Jawab Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalu begitu salah satu dari kalian boleh ikut kami!,"Jawab Kusanangi, lalu matanya beberapa orang sekitar 6 orang yang akan siap mengantar, dan nampak Sosok Yata ikut disana.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"Suara berat Noir menghelah nafas sembari mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkus rokok yang diletakan dikantung jaketnya, lalu kembali duduk disofa dengan tenang. "Baiklah aku tunggu disini saja! Kau pergilah Shun nii,"Jawab Noir datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!,"Jawab Shun lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti enam orang lelaki tersebut yang menuju Kamar Anna yang ada dilantai dua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derit suara langkah terdengar dari tangga lantai dua, menampilkan sosok Shun yang dikalawal enam orang penjaga membuat Saya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, saat sosok Shun nampak terlihat mendekati Ranjang, sementara Ann hanya memandang seolah ingin membaca Shun.

"Shun Nii,"

"Saya-Chan :D,"Pinggil Shun senang dengan raut penuh kelegaan menyadari Kondisi Saya baik-baik saja.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa, 24 Januari, 2017]**


End file.
